


Temptation

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, There is cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza leads Lucy into temptation.





	Temptation

With no team job planned for the day, Lucy found herself at a little bit of a loss as to what to do.  Her laundry was finished, the fridge was stocked (for once), and she was procrastinating on writing.  Lucy supposed that she could train, but she wasn’t really in the mood to listen to Capricorn’s lectures today.  Especially since she was already in the middle of a self-imposed diet.  She didn’t need to hear his sanctimonious preaching when her blood sugar was low.

Lucy decided that she would hang out at the guild today.  She’d get to socialize a bit, and laugh at whatever antics the rest of her friends were getting up to.  And hey – maybe she could sneak out for a solo job at some point.  More money was always better, given how much her team tended to squander on the normal jobs they went on.

The guild, when she arrived, was relatively quiet for once.  Natsu and Happy – the usual instigators of any ruckus – were out fishing for the day, and a large number of other guild members were taking jobs in preparation for the upcoming S-Class promotions.  In fact, the only member of her team that was even in the guild was Erza.  The redhead was sitting by herself at a table, a beautiful slice of cake in front of her that she might even get to fully consume today if it remained quiet.

Lucy smiled at the sight.  It was always interesting to her how strong Erza’s sweet tooth was.  Erza’s more feminine side had seemed at odds to her knightly demeanor when Lucy had first joined the guild, but now it was just one more part of Erza to love.

So she made her way over to her teammate, sitting down across from her.  “Hi Erza,” she greeted cheerfully.  Eating cake again, huh?”

Erza nodded, smiling at Lucy in return.  “Good morning, Lucy.  Yes, Mirajane is testing out a new recipe and asked that I taste-test it for her.”

Eyeing the delicious looking dessert, Lucy asked, “So how is it?”

“Exquisite.”  The redhead sighed in utter happiness.  She pushed the plate slightly closer to Lucy.  “You should try it.”

Holding up her hand in a stop motion, Lucy shook her head.  “I’d love to, but I can’t!  I’m on a diet right now.”  Still, it was pretty nice to even have the offer from Erza.  Erza didn’t usually care to share her desserts.

“Then you should train with me later.  We can work off the calories together.”  Erza refused to back down, and nudged the cake just a little closer to the celestial mage.  “It’ll be fun.”

“Training with you is more like hell itself,” Lucy commented.  “The exact opposite of fun.”

The cake plate scooted a little closer to Lucy.  “It’s effective, though.  Much more than a diet.”

She had a point.

Lucy felt her will crumble.  “Oh, fine.  But I’m breaking my diet, I’m getting a full slice of my own.”  The blonde turned in the direction of the bar and waved to Mirajane.  “Mira, can I have some cake, too?”

Erza retrieved her cake, a satisfied smile on her face at having successfully driven Lucy to temptation.

Now she had a cake and training buddy for the day.


End file.
